yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fatih Camii Şiiri/Osmanlıca dörtlü tablo
Fatih Camii Şiiri / Tekli tablo *Fatih Camii Şiiri / İkili tablo güncel türkçe *Fatih Camii Şiiri / İngilizce *Fatih Camii Şiiri / İkili tablo İngilizce tercüme *Fatih Camii Şiiri / Üçlü tablo İngilizce tercüme *Fatih Camii Şiiri / Üçlü tablo İngilizce tercüme ve şerhi *Fatih Camii Şiiri / Osmanlıca *Fatih Camii Şiiri / Osmanlıca dörtlü tablo *Fatih Camii Şiiri / Arapça *Fatih Camii Şiiri / Arapça dörtlü tablo 4'lü sütunla iki beyitin tablolu sunumu | style="vertical-align: top"| Atheism mixed with vile ideas have been destroyed Then , the belief monumentraised breaking through the centuries old periods are in a black cloud of perversion They escape from the vicinity of the temple, can not resist, even for a moment. The future, like a morning filled with the light of truth Rises and dumps the brightness of eternity. Wants to embrace the beauty of the divine realm; Minarets opened arms with courage and hope That windows, secluded, immersed in divine beauty They are the eyes that all secrets are revealed. souls shine on that holy temple Holy lights rise under the dome As if the spirit of the morning embodied Or divine beauty, landed on the ground as in Sinai. Nature, slleping under the cover of darkness, He, as the heart of bright, wait awake. Yes, it is a heart, the heart of an ardent lover, Groaning dhkirs rises out of it. The exalted meaning of the chest of Islam appears; With the breathe of that chest, a pile of stone, Stands ,rises and become the symbol of light. How doesn’t it become the symbol? The wall standing very quiet, stands against the Western attacks for past centuries, undaunted This is not a temple, prayer ascended to God, This is not a painting,glances reaching Hakk Of course doesn’t come from the sky but divine Much like the morning, it is the most beautiful time, The most sincere friend of mine, when my spirits increased. the hand of the night hadn’t opened the cover of the sky the morning wind hadn’t waken up Voice of the muezzin who has just waken up, A voice that was sad, my soul reflected A fervor overflow inside like waves I couldn’t wait, the azan I passed the streets Lying in the darkness, Before the dawn with excitement, There was a square In front of me, Fatih, I got it, Walking a little to temple, I saw him waiting awake! I snucked up his bright laps I sat down to one of the stools I remembered my days of childhood When I saw the lamps like stars, Twinkling lights at the cavity of the dome What I thought at that time there! I was about eight my father used to say "Tonight, my children Shall we go to the mosque early”. But sit still during prayer; If you’ll be naughty ,that's the home, stay!” And used to take me along with my brother. Of course when he began praying, He was lost in thought and I'd be by myself, How I used to run on the mats enthusiastically! The dream make me remember the thirty years ago, I began to see near me: A physically vigorous man; but his beard was quite white; With white turban, About fifty-five was performing namaz in modesty Besides a tiny naughty girl A boy in a green turban without a tassel, But only a simple bead on! The turban wrapped out, then wrapped again simply ; A little time passes, then it began to wave like a flag again! He runs runs, can not stop, "amen" is said at the end Prayer ends, then the old man stands up Gets the children, the boy carries a torch ahead Reaches home, tired, rushes home A deep sleep ... Then the sweet memories Withdrew, instead the dark face of truth Began to change the shape in front of me; There is no time to listen the dream: Everywhere is buried in humulity While human shadows, a voice raised Avoice raised and sent shock waves through world of humility; Changed eveywhere into the last judgement day! Ranks turned into the ranges in the ranks, Wailing prayers, sad prayers is heard from Each of the ranks Grace no doubt that your heart toache groans! Then she leaned over the mountains in the presence of God; Closed after prostrate in fear of God! Up from each of the grace of God, He opened his hands towards the heavens mountains. Broke our hearts such a dread that moment scream, My soul will remember that forever. Lost a range groaning sounds sad ... What is it that flash combustion march rising up, he belivers in enthusiasm? Yes, here to burblely mercy of God, All hearts in a spirit flourished dome: Reliance, the spirit of peace. | style="vertical-align: top"|Buraya |} Kategori:Fatih Camii Şiiri Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri Kategori:Fatih Camii Kategori:Safahat